Pierre Renne
Dr. Renee Pierre is a member of the Darkness Falls cabal. His primary duty is as a behavioral psychologist employed to observe interviews and weed out the mentally ill, hoaxers, and attention seekers from those whom have experienced actual paranormal activity. He is the great-grandson of his namesake, one of the original founders of the Gaslight Society. Background Dr. Pierre was born on December 2, 1969 in Las Vegas, Nevada. He is the youngest of four children born to William and Judy Pierre. He has two brothers, William and Martin; and a sister Laura. He has never been married. Pierre has described his childhood as "a nightmare". His father was a chronic alcoholic whom routinely physically, verbally, and mentally abused his wife and children. William Pierre died in 1996 after contracting bone cancer, and regarding this death Pierre said he felt only a great sense of relief that he no longer had to live in fear and self-doubt. To escape this dysfunctional and extremely toxic environment, he joined the United States Marine Corps immediately after graduating high school. During his four year tour he became interested in Behavioral Psychology, owing completely to the enlisted psychologist assigned to his unit whom worked very hard to help him excise his personal demons and traumas of childhood. When he left the military with an honorable discharge he relocated straightaway to Millennium City in Paradigm to attend the Cleopatra Jones Memorial Hospital and University, where he went through medical school and earned his Psy.D in Behavioral Psychology. Once he completed his mandatory 18 month residency, he opened his own medical practice in Darkness Falls. Pierre's brush with the supernatural was a circumstance that occurred only because of his eccentric love for grocery shopping in the early hours of the day. On October 13 of 2015 he was loading his bags into the trunk of his car when he became aware of an altercation in the parking lot between a man and a woman. The argument escalated into physical violence when the man struck the woman to the ground. Pierre intervened, and found himself facing a Menagerie: the man approached him and adopted the gigantic shape of a creature described as porcine. Rather than panic or flee at being confronted by a wereboar, Pierre engaged the creature calmly by relying on the combat skills he acquired as a Marine. He was unable to kill the monster but successfully drove it off. The incident was our good fortune, as the woman whom had been struck was Darklight Agent Amanda Navarro. She recruited him on the spot. Since that night Pierre was been a diligent agency employee whom has never once looked back at the life he left behind. Disposition Dr. Pierre is a man whom keeps himself to a professional demeanor at all times but is also possessed of a pervasive sense of humor. He is easily irritated and has little to no patience for those whom procrastinate or behave immaturely. He can't tolerate a lack of courtesy and has been known to carpet bag individuals--even his superiors--whom display this negative trait. He often acts as a counselor for his cabal-mates and assists them in working through personal problems. He has no tolerance at all for loud noises. Pierre treats his cabal-mates as family, even going so far as to ensure they celebrate their birthdays and buying them Christmas presents. He is super-heroically loyal to his Cabal family and will bulldog anyone whom speaks ill of them, bulldogging which includes, again, his superiors and especially agents from other cabals. He currently maintains a full-time flat in Headquarters, which he shares with his cat Artemis. Talents & Scope Pierre is a liscensed and certified Behavioral psychologist with a thorough education of mental illness, personality disorders, their symptoms, and how to treat them. This talent allows him to notice certain quirks and foibles of individuals he is speaking with or observing that reveal they are lying or making things up as they speak. He is a writer, novelist, and artist. He has published two horror novels,'' Vampire Sonata'' and its follow-up Vampire Symphony under the psuedonym Neil Inglehart. He is currently working on a third novel, a collection of short horror stories based on his experiences with the Darklight Society. Pierre has fallen in love with the cultures of both Japan and China. He speaks Japanese and Mandarin fluently. He enjoys hot coffee "probably a little too much." He is a self-taught cook with an extensive collection of cook books. He enjoys cooking and does it well. During his time with us he has studied and mastered to first degree black belt the Five-Animal style of kung-fu. This style allows him to utilize his favorite defensive techniques: *'Crane': Full Body shove, single wing takedown, double-wing takedown, overhead strike, front kick. *'Dragon': Arm bar, arm lock, neck hold, front sternum punch, body hold, leg lock *'Leopard': Dorsal hand strike, double-dorsal hand strike, throat strike, flattened palm strike, low kick *'Snake': Strike to the eyes, roundhouse block, sidestep evasion, shoulder throw *'Tiger': Claw strike, hammer fist to various vital spots on the body, claw strike to the eyes, roundhouse kick Pierre's four years of military service has given him a thorough working knowledge of the use and maintenence of modern firearms, invluding semi- and full-automatic assault rifles, and grenades. He prefers his mandated agency issued firearm Glock 9mm which he carries with him only on field duty. Quote "Okay Templar, we're ready to go in, sir. And, oh, if this ends up turning into a fire fight...hoo-raa." In Conclusion It is this Templar's position that Dr. Renee Pierre, as with all of the Paradigm City cabal agents, should be considered an invaluable and irreplaceable asset not only to his Cabal but to the Darklight Society as a whole. Maggie Urquidez Templar, Darkness Falls cabal